Leonardo (Artist)
Leonardo da Vinci, alongside Raphael Sanzio da Urbino, Donatello Bardi, and Michelangelo Buonarroti, battled the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as a part of the Renaissance Artists in Artists vs TMNT. He was portrayed by Link Neal. Leonardo da Vinci has also hosted an unreleased ERB News video where he was voiced by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci, more commonly known as Leonardo da Vinci, was born on April 15th, 1452, in Vinci, Italy. He was an Italian Renaissance polymath known for his work as a painter, sculptor, architect, musician, mathematician, engineer, inventor, anatomist, geologist, cartographer, botanist, and writer. Leonardo has often been described as the archetype of the Renaissance Man, a man of "unquenchable curiosity" and "feverishly inventive imagination". He is widely considered to be one of the greatest painters of all time and perhaps the most diversely talented person to have ever lived. Among Leonardo's artistic works, the most famous include the Mona Lisa, The Last Supper, and his drawing of the Vitruvian Man. He is also known for his technological ingenuity: he conceptualised flying machines, an armoured vehicle, concentrated solar power, an adding machine, the double hull, a model for a diving suit, and designs for catapults, bridges, and building complexes, also outlining a rudimentary theory of plate tectonics. However, relatively few of his designs were constructed or were even feasible during his lifetime. He died at the age of 67 on May 2nd, 1519, in Amboise, France. Lyrics [Note: Leonardo da Vinci is in blue, while Donatello Bardi, Raphael Sanzio da Urbino, and Michelangelo Buonarroti are in regular text. Leonardo rapping along with another artist(s) is in ''blue and italics. Other artists rapping along without Leonardo is in bold and italics. All four artists rapping at the same time is in italics.] 'Verse 1: Cowabunga, dude, so let's get it on. Reptiles against the fathers of the Renaissance. We got the classical technique To kick these three-toed freaks back under the street! (Ooh!) I take a turtle, and I turn him into mincemeat. You don't really wanna step to da Vinci! I love the ladies; I like to keep it mellow, So let me pass the mic to my man, Donatello! (Uh!) Hard shell, but you're gross in the middle. Wouldn't wanna touch you with a six-foot chisel! Born in goop, raised in poop, I slice through a group of ninjas like fruit. Oops! (Yo!) Raphael, and I came to flow! Deemed dope by the Pope and I boned 'til I croaked! I'm an emcee Shredder, but I get the feeling I should pass it up to my man on the ceiling! (Ohhh!) Michelangelo, and I'm a giant! I made David, but I'll slay you like Goliath! I'm a rap God, and you can't quite touch me! This battle's your Last Judgment, trust me! ''We drop science! '''We got the mathematics!'' The architects of rebirth are rap addicts! You beat the Foot, but it won't go well When you catch an Italian boot to the half shell! 'Verse 2:' That's because you mutants are too immature! You wouldn't know genius if it pissed in your sewer! We got the talent, and the minds, and the rhymes so sweet! We're like your NES game 'cause we can't be beat! Trivia *Da Vinci's belt and head scarf are blue to match the mask of the turtle with the same name. *He is the first rapper portrayed by Link Neal to be in color. *He is the first rapper portrayed by either Link or Rhett McLaughlin to use any profanity. *On June 15th, 2012, an unreleased ERB News was uploaded to YouTube. It was hosted by Leonardo da Vinci who was voiced by Nice Peter, and guest starred the real Hulk Hogan, along with Peter in costume as him. It also featured André the Giant and the ghost of Macho Man Randy Savage, who were both portrayed by EpicLLOYD. **At the end of this video, da Vinci said, "…and tell that turtle I'm coming after his ninja ass!", hinting at Artists vs TMNT. Gallery That ERB News|The deleted ERB News Leonardo da Vinci Behind The Scenes.png|Link being transformed into Leonardo da Vinci in the Behind the Scenes video Leonardo (Artist) Painting.jpeg|A painting of Leonardo da Vinci by Sulai Lopez Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:ERB News Category:ERB News Host Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Artists vs TMNT Category:Nice Peter Category:Link Neal Category:Rhett & Link